Letters To My Dear Juliet
by TrainWreck-Kitty
Summary: After an 8 month coma, Kurt awakes. The only problem being he has amnesia -he still believes he's 16- and can't remember the last 12 years. He knows he is missing a big picture. After waking from his coma he receives a letter everyday for the next 12 months from a secret admirer who claims to have been a special somebody in Kurt's life.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE.**

He sat on the bed hovering above Kurt. Days where he woke up before Kurt where he could watch him sleep were definitely his favourite.

What would he had ever done if he had never married -let alone met this boy.

Kurt was everything he'd ever dreamed of; Kurt was beautiful, pale, fragile, perfect. his. Kurt was all his.

Kurt was always loving and caring to him. No matter how sick he had gotten over the past years, Kurt was always there for him, always welcoming with opened arms. Kurt would drop everything in his presence and do everything in his power to take good care of him.

He had stayed hovering over Kurt, watching him.

Kurt was sleeping angelic on his stomach -still bare from and not wearing anything anything apart from the thin sheet laid on top of him from their love making session the night before.

He tugged the sheet to reveal Kurt's flawless back and a glimpse of Kurt's beautiful ass. He began trailing his fingertips in patterned lines on Kurt's back.

Kurt's eyes began twitching then his eyes fluttered open. Kurt looked over his shoulder and they made eye contact.

Kurt let out a low grunt and muffled his face into his pillow. He let out a small laughter.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said adoringly.

How would he ever say goodbye to this perfect boy? His husband, high school sweetheart, first love. His soul mate.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1.**

The room was silent apart from the beeping of the heart monitor attached to Kurt. Burt was gripping Kurt's hand tightly as he sat on a plastic chair beside Kurt's hospital bed.

"Now I know how you felt, Kurt," Burt had said sounding crushed."When you were in my position after that heart attack I had,"

Burt began getting teary.

"I know what it's like to lose someone so special to you, I got a taste of that when I lost your mother, but I can't lose you."

Kurt's fingers began to twitch and his eyes began to flutter -but not opening- suddenly.

Burt instantly stood on his two feet a little too fast, causing himself to go light-headed and the plastic chair to fall backwards.

This is the first movement from Kurt in the past 6 months of coma.

"Hey, Kurt, hey. Come on, bud, come through," Burt had said sounding hopeful.

"Nurse! Nurse Drew, Dr. Riker!" he began shouting desperately. Kurt made a low grunt. "I'm right here, bud."

Nurse Drew and Dr. Riker had come running in. They both began to rush as the realization to what was happening came crashing down.

Dr. Riker had gently put that Burt had to leave the room as Nurse Drew began to start up the defibrillator.

After a few minute of protest, Burt had accepted to wait in the waiting.

As Burt was starring blankly into thin air, Rachel Berry came rushing in. Burt stood steadily.

"Is he alright? I came as soon as I got your text." Rachel had said while holding up her phone revealing a message.

From Burt 2:57pm  
Come down to the hospital. It's Kurt.

Rachel and Burt had exchanged numbers after Kurt's accident and had agreed to inform each other of Kurt's condition when one or the other couldn't make it. Most of the texts consisted of something along the lines of ; 'The same. Still unconsciousness.'

Burt had moved to New york in an undecorated, worn-down motel room -which was most likely sworn with rats and various species of insects- nearby the hospital after Kurt's accident and had promised himself that he won't leave till Kurt wakes.

"H-He," Burt hesitated for a minute." He's, there's a chance he could be recovering from his coma." Rachel's jaw dropped as she stood there speechless.

After a few minutes of Rachel's jaw opening and closing making stifled sounds as she was trying to process exactly what Burt had just informed her, she eventually built up the ability to speak.

"Have you told Finn yet?" Rachel asked.

"No, I didn't. I didn't want to get ahead of myself of the possibilities just yet," Burt said. "But, I gave Carole a call." Rachel nodded in understanding as Burt took his seat once again.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Riker walked in the room. Burt had fallen asleep from the wait. Rachel gently shook Burt awake. Once Burt's eyes had flung open and reality had hit, he instantly threw himself on both feet and wiped the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Where is he?" Where's my son?" Burt asked anticipating.

"He's alright, Mr Hummel, Sir," Dr. Riker had explained. "He has regained conscience."

"Then let me see him," Burt had demanded as he was trying to bypass Dr. Riker. gently stopped Burt by pressing the palm of his hand against Burt's chest. Burt pulled away. "I'm that boy's father!" Burt had snapped. Rachel gripped Burt's shoulder and pulled him back slightly.

"Sir, It's not that," Dr. Riker had said. Burt shot a look of confusion."There's a few things you'll need to know before hand."

"Like what?" Burt had said, beginning to become impatient -more so then what he was before- and anxious.

"His memory. It's as we predicted it would be. There's a year gap within it."Dr. Riker had explained.

"How many years are we talking about here?" Burt asked.

Dr. Riker eyed Burt for a minute as he thought of how to announce the news gently.

"He still believes he's 16." He specified.

"12 years!?" Burt had shouted. Burt grabbed his hat from frustration and began scrunching and twisting it in his hands nervously.

"How's he holding up though?" Rachel asked, almost sounding desperate.

"A lot better than we thought," Dr. Riker had begun explaining. "It took him a few moments to adjust as he was, what seemed like, starring off into space. We put him on  
medication and surprisingly it is actively working effectively faster than most comatose patients. He won't be able to eat any solids just yet as the stimulus in his brain will revoke him from digesting due to the lack of the use of the digestive system throughout these months. He can barely move his lower limbs, reffering to the knee caps and under, without any support which means he'll need to have a few sessions of physical therapy in order to look forward to a full recovery."

"But what about his memory?" Burt asked.

"We're still unaware of where he stands with his memory. Whether it'll return is out of the question for now." Dr. Riker had stated bluntly.

"Just, please. Let me see my son." Burt pleaded.

Dr. Riker looked at Burt sympathetically.

"I apologize, but I can only allow one visitor at this moment" Dr. Riker said.

Burt glanced over to the wall clock. 10:37pm.

Rachel nudged Burt. "You go." Rachel said in almost a whisper and giving him an enlightening smile.

Burt entered the room slowly -afraid of startling Kurt- and stood petrified as the realization hit him that Kurt was finally conscience.

Kurt turned his head at the sound of the door opening and they both made eye contact.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt said.

Burt stood there speechless for a moment till he could build up the ability to speak.

"Hey, Bud." Burt said. The corner of his lip quirked into a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Burt had been there for Kurt every step of thee way. It had been hell for Kurt. It had taken up to two painful months of physical therapy and living on liquids before Kurt was able to go back home to his apartment that he shared with Rachel -which took him a whole month of disbelief to convince Kurt that Rachel was his best friend and had been ever since senior- and resume his life in New York.

Although Kurt was looking forward towards a full recovery, he still had to support himself by using a crutch .

After filling out release forms for Kurt to leave the hospital, Burt drove him to his apartment and lead him up to his room where Rachel was waiting for him.

Burt stopped Kurt from entering his apartment just as he unlocked the door for him and handed Kurt his set of keys.

"Now," Burt stared blankly at Kurt for a moment. "You've got my number, right?" He asked.

"Yes, dad." Kurt replied.

"And you _will_ call me whenever you need to, right?"

"Right." Kurt confirmed.

Burt placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and stared at him one last time before pulling him into a tight hug and squeezing Kurt just before they brake the hug.

"I better be heading to the airport now. My flight leaves in about three hours. Can't wait to see Carole. I hadn't seen her for over 6 months. This may be crazy; but I kind of miss Ohio." Burt informed.

Kurt stared at Burt with awe.

"Wait. You hadn't seen Carole for over 6 months?" Kurt asked confused.

Burt nodded

Kurt's memory was pretty stable. He had remembered Burt and Finn's mum, Carole, dating -though, not married.

The big something that came after that was still oblivious to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes widened at the unexpected information.

"But, why?" He asked.

"I didn't want to take any risks of going to Ohio and missing out on you waking up." Burt admitted.

"I still don't understand why you insisted that I don't come with you to the airport." Kurt pointed out.

"No, Kurt. You need to start settling back in."

"That could wait till after your flight."

"No, Kurt. The sooner, the better chance of you regaining-" Burt couldn't finish off his sentence -afraid of getting ahead of himself.

"Regaining my memory." Kurt finished off.

There was another moment off silence between the two.

"I better start heading out," Burt repeated.

Kurt nodded.

"You better start heading in, too."

"Bye, dad." Kurt said.

"Cya, bud. I love you." Burt replied.

"I love you too, dad."

They exchanged tight hugs one last time before Burt was on his way and Kurt headed inside.

As soon as Kurt walked through the door, Rachel came running in an instant and clutched onto Kurt with a tight hug making him drop his crutch.

"You're finally home! I've missed you," Rachel said.

Kurt stood there without making a movement as his mind had not caught up to what had happened yet as Rachel tightened her grip.

"You're finally here!" She squeaked out.

They pulled apart.

"Yeah." Kurt breathed and inhaled deeply as he just got the living life squeezed out of him.

"I got us a little something." Rachel announced.

She walked over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a fairly large, clear bottle and two glasses.

"Wine?" Kurt asked.

" Mhm. We, my dear, are celebrating your homecoming." Rachel stated as she popped the cork off the bottle.

"It couldn't have been that different without me." He said.

"Are you kidding?" Rachel death glared at Kurt. "It was a disaster! I had never lived on my own and with you gone, it was terrifying!"

Rachel began pouring the white wine equally into the two glasses.

"I couldn't sleep, I was up all night. Most days I barely even left the house because you weren't there to help me choose out an outfit. I haven't even gone shopping -apart from the groceries- because it reminded me too much of you and how much you love to binge shop." She admitted.

Rachel handed a glass to Kurt as he stared blankly at her.

"Trust me, you'll like it. White wine's you're favourite." Rachel told him. Kurt took the glass and began drinking it.

Rachel and Kurt lounged around the living room getting pissed as they cracked opened a second bottle and Rachel began to inform Kurt on the lost years of Kurt's mind.

She told him how he got a job as a fashion designer at Vogue and got the job through an internship but his designs won't launch till he recovers. She informed him on how her and Finn were in an off-and-on relationship which was currently off for the time being. She informed Kurt about her experience at NYADA and how her first Broadway performance was a disaster and how she was now currently working as an extra on an upcoming TV show called 'Day and Night'.

Kurt noticed there was a lot of self-centered talk with Rachel and no chance to protest so he had no choice but to sit back and listen.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Rachel said as she jumped onto her two feet and walked over to the kitchen counter unsteadily where she opened a drawer and pulled out a letter. She walked over to Kurt and handed him an envelope.

"This was all the mail I got? I've been out for six months." Kurt joked. Kurt examined the envelope; It was a beige colour and marked in black pen was:_ 'To Kurt Hummel.'_ In neat cursive writing.

Kurt gently opened up the envelope and read over it.

_Dear Kurt._

_I can imagine how hard this may be for you. I'm sorry to not be able to be there. I trust that there's still so much you need to remember. You probably won't remember me this early in time. But I'll help you get by, I promise._

_-All days are nights to see till I see thee, And nights bright days when dreams do show thee to me._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Kurt sat on the window seat -looking out at the view, listening to the birds singing in the crack of morning- with the letter in hand.

"Hey," Rachel said whilst yawning. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Kurt said. "What are you doing up?"

"I have to start heading to work within an hour," Rachel explained. "Would you like a drink?" Kurt shook his head.

Rachel went over to the kitchen bench and poured herself a glass of water as she noticed that Kurt was still holding the folded letter -tracing his fingers lightly along the folded edges.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, noticing that there was something bothering him. Kurt looked up at Rachel with sad filled eyes and they stood staring at each other as he mentally gathered what he'd needed to say.

"I'm scared." Is all Kurt could make out.

"Of what?" Rachel asked.

"Everything. I'm confused, Rachel," Kurt said. "Mentally I took a trip to the future. I have no idea what to do because I don't know about you, but I don't often get stuck in a situation where I forget twelve years of my entire life. A lot could happen in just one let alone _twelve_." he explained as he began getting teary.

Rachel walked over, took a seat on a chair next to Kurt and took his hand in hers. "Hey," She said. "This is not the Kurt Hummel I know; the Kurt Hummel I know wouldn't be willing to give up this easily and let fear take over. You're better than this." She encouraged.

"I just don't know what to do." He said.

"We'll get through this. Together. I promise," Rachel said and gave him an enlightened smile. Kurt smiled back and wiped away a tear from his eye as he sniffled. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just..." Kurt held out the note for Rachel. She took it and began reading over it.

Rachel looked up at Kurt with questioning eyes. "Have you got any clue it's from? " Kurt asked.

Rachel hesitated for a minute. "N-No." She lied as she passed the Letter -folded- back to Kurt.

"Well if you don't know anything about the sender, can you at least explain the last line?" Kurt asked.

"It's a quote."

"From?"

"It's from Shakespeare's sonnet 43." She explained.

"What does it mean exactly?" Kurt asked.

"It's basically about missing someone." Rachel specified. Kurt nodded in understanding and looked down at his fidgeting fingers.

It_ killed_ Rachel to see Kurt like this; confused, lost, and lonely. She had lied for his protection -everyone thought it was for the best.

She couldn't brake the news to him -especially this early in time.

"You'll be alright?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded as she headed out the door. "Remember to call me if you need _anything_."

"I will." Kurt reassured as Rachel pulled him into a tight hug.

Kurt spent the day alone flicking through a folder of original clothing designs he had seemed to have drawn up through the years -seeing as it was labeled 'Hummel designs.'- and surfing the net to catch up on celebrity goss from the past twelve years to keep him up to date; it had been a productive Kurt Hummel day.

"Oh, there you are." A familiar voice called out from behind Kurt. Something about that sentence brought shivers down his spine.

Kurt turned to see Rachel standing at the doorway holding a take out bag. "Home so early?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, one of the actresses' had a purging incident so they cut the day early," Rachel explained. Kurt shot a look of disgust. "So I thought I'll bring home some take out and we can have a lovely dinner with some white wine. What do you say?" She suggested.

"Sounds lovely." Kurt said and smiled at Rachel.

"Come on then." Rachel said, gesturing to head towards the kitchen.

They set up the table, laid out the Chinese food, white wine and cutlery. They were both about to take a seat and begin their dinner till Rachel got a phone call. Rachel spoke for a good 5 minutes to the anonymous person on the other line.

"Looks like we're having a guest for tonight's dinner." Rachel announced, sound overly excited.

they waited for about 10-20 minutes till they heard a knock at the door. Rachel rushed from the couch to open the door and greet the guest.

As Rachel opened the door, Kurt made out the image of the guest and had to say he was very pleased. It was a man who looked in his early 30's, dark stylish hair, slim figure, and one of the most amazing eye colour he'd ever seen.

"Cooper!" Rachel said.

"Hey." He said as he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and pulled her into a hug.

"How've you been?" Rachel asked as she pulled Cooper's coat and scarf off and hung it on the hat rack by the door.

"Finding work has been pretty intense -though I_ totally_ nailed an audition I did last week," Cooper informed.

"That sounds awesome!" Rachel said.

"Speaking of work, when's your TV show going to premiere?" He asked.

"22nd." Rachel said.

Kurt watched as the two chatted -though he was focused on how attractive this man was, he couldn't stop noticing there was a resemblance of something inside him that had struck as important to him, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

The two caught up for a while till Rachel turned her gaze to Kurt who was seated at the couch.

"Cooper," Rachel simply said -interrupting Cooper's sentence." There's someone I want you to meet." She said as she gestured towards Kurt. Kurt stood on his two feet and offered his hand out to greet the -out of all honesty, _extremely_ attractive- stranger.

Cooper's blue eyes went wide and jaw dropped opened as he stood there speechless and in shock.

"Kurt..." Was all Cooper could make out. "Oh my, God. It's actually you."

Cooper ignored the hand that Kurt was holding out and pulled him into a tight hug as Cooper began to feel his eyes prickle with tears. Kurt hugged back awkwardly and in awe.

Once they broke apart, Kurt eyed Rachel questioning. Cooper kept both his hand on Kurt's shoulders as he stared at him -jaw still dropped from shock.

"I, _uhh_. I'm sorry, I, _uhmm_," Kurt hesitated to finish the sentence -more so of shame.

Rachel placed her hand on Cooper's shoulder. "You may have slipped his mind from the incident." Rachel whispered.

"Oh..." Was all Cooper could make out as he gathered what Rachel had told him.

Cooper was informed by Burt that Kurt had woken from his coma and he had a year gap within his memory -though it had all slipped his mind the moment he saw Kurt in flesh and active.

Kurt's face burned red from embarrassment. He brought his hands up to his face to cover his shame. "I'm so sorry." Kurt said as he attempted to walk off before Cooper clutched onto his upper arm and stopped him on the spot.

"Hey, It's not your fault," Cooper said and gave him a smile to show him that everything is just fine. "I brought your mail in, by the way." Cooper had said, quickly changing the subject whilst reaching into his jacket, pulling out several envelopes and handing them to Rachel.

"Kurt, this one's for you." She said as she handed him an envelope in one hand and was reading the address on the envelope in the other.

Kurt noticed that it was in the same hand writing as the other letter which was addressed to him. He gently traced along the edges of the envelope then the handwriting -which gave him a tingling feel when he felt it beneath his fingetips, unaware of why exactly.

Kurt gently opened the letter to reveal it.

_Kurt,_

_ I'm aware that this is a new and confusing situation for you, but I want you to remember that you're capable of doing things that no one else ever could; this includes pushing yourself to get through this. You're stronger than what you think, Kurt. I believe in you._

_ -We are al in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars._

The three of them had a nice dinner and a lovely discussion about the arts -seeing as it was something they all had a mutual interest in- as they sipped white wine.

Several hours had passed till Kurt was feeling tired, had said goodnight and headed to bed.

"Does he know?" Cooper asked Rachel.

Rachel looked up Cooper, knowing exactly what he was referring to. "No," Rachel said. "It's not the right time."

"When is?" Cooper asked.

"The doctors suggested when he begins to gain his memory," She explained. "I'm really not looking forward to breaking his heart like this."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thanksgiving dinner: one of Rachel's many attempts of hosting a social.

The party consisted of people drinking and champagne and chattering; guests being Rachel's co-workers, two dads, Burt and Carole, Cooper and his date, and a few peoples from school which he had been informed were also apart of the New Directions -which he was still unaware on how he had become friends with most.

Kurt looked out the window -watched as the shades of orange and yellow autumn leaves had fallen from the trees and flew swiftly with the breeze.- with his untouched glass of champagne in hand, deep in thought.

It had been 4 months since Kurt had first woken from his coma. Physical therapy had now taken place only once a week rather than four -seeing as he was well on his way to a full recovery soon and now off his crutches. He continued to see a therapist for his memory loss twice a fortnight, though a majority of his memory had remained the same without any signs of recovering any time soon.

It had been 4 months since Kurt began receiving letters from an anonymous sender which honestly frightened him. At the start it didn't seem to bother him too much until only recently when the letters had gotten personal -at the start they began informing Kurt that the anonymous sender had his back and would help him get through with his situation, but now they were getting personal and detailing memories which Kurt had no memory of.

Kurt had stayed up thinking all night once he had read over the letters and would focus on the meaning behind it -particularly the quotes which always appears in the last sentence.

Kurt had come to the realization that the big picture that he had been missing wasn't_ something_, it was _someone_, but _who_? Who was this person who claimed to take a role in his life and why had no one come clean with who this anonymous was?

"Kurt," A voice had said as a hand was rested on his shoulders -startling Kurt, snapping him out of his deep thoughts.

Kurt turned instantly to see Finn. It was that moment he had realized just how long he had been standing there as the sunset turned into pitch dawn.

"Everything alright, little bro?" Finn asked.

"What? yeah," Kurt said as he looked around the room and noticed that he was the only one not socializing. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, for starters: you still haven't touched your drink and your spacing out." Finn explained.

"Yeah..." Kurt said.

"Kurt, I know this is hard for you," Finn said, sound sympathetic. "It kills me to see you this hurt-"

"I'm fine." Kurt stated, though he knew he was lying.

Finn pulled Kurt into a tight hug -making the drink to spill a little on his dress.

Kurt stood there for a moment,awed by the sudden gesture Finn had decided to make before they pulled apart.

Finn looked down at Kurt with eyes full of sympathy and hating himself for what he was about to do.

"Kurt," Finn said. Kurt looked up at Finn with curious eyes. "There's something I need to tell you, though Rachel would_ kill_ me if she found out. Kurt, those letters. They're-"

"Thanksgiving dinner is served." Rachel announced as she brought a plate of seasoned turkey to the middle of the table before going back into the kitchen to collect the plate of 'thanksgiving torte' she had prepared for herself.

All the guests had scurried to grab a seat at the dinner table and helped themselves to making their platter except for Kurt who headed towards the front door, wrapped a scarf that was hanging on the hat hanger around his neck and coat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked. "Dinner just started." She pointed out.

"I need some fresh air." Kurt explained.

"But, Kurt-"

"Rachel!" Kurt snapped -not quite sure why he was in a snappy mood- hoping that she'll get the message to get off his back for the time being.

Rachel jumped at the sudden tone of voice and took a step back. "Okay." she simply said.

Kurt put on his coat and walked out the door.

Since the morning, Kurt had an empty gut feeling of emptiness and loneliness -unsure on how the feeling came about.

It was a cold autumn evening and as Kurt stepped out he could see the fog of his breath.

Kurt decided to take a stroll along the park -thinking that it'd be the best option to  
be alone with his thoughts.

He took a seat at a bench and noticed a heterosexual couple snuggling and whispering fluff into each others ear on the opposite side of him. Kurt felt the corner of his lip quirk into a slight smile which dropped instantly. He watched as they got closer and began exchanging small pecks. Watching the hopeless in love couple just made Kurt feel further lonely than what he already was.

After moments of walking along the park and being alone with his thoughts, it some how became too much for Kurt and he had decided to go back to the apartment -an apology to Rachel for snapping earlier and returning after everyone had left would definitely have to take place once he got back.

It's been bugging Kurt that it was 12:07am and he'd still not had received a letter from the anonymous sender.

As he got back to his apartment he had checked the mail box in hope to find something addressed to him, only to find _nothing_. Kurt let out a sigh of disappointment and headed towards his floor.

"Rachel?" Kurt called out as he entered the door -removing the scarf and coat.

After no response, he had figure that she may had gone to sleep since she had work early in the morning.

Kurt headed towards the kitchen to find a note on the fridge saying:

_I left you Turkey and a large slice of pie for you._

_ -Rachel_

Kurt's lips quirked in a small smile in appreciation.

After Kurt had finished eating the turkey and the leftover pumpkin pie, he noticed that there was an envelope on the bench. An envelope addressed to him.

Kurt eagerly took it in hand and read over the letter.

_Dear Kurt._

_ Happy thanksgiving, baby. I know that you may not remember, but I certainly do remember the thanksgiving dinners we had shared alone. We'd spend hours cooking the finest dish and then taking a hot bath together as we drank champagne. We'd take a stroll along the park before returning back home to cuddle and watch a movie. Holidays with you where we could share together and ease in the comfort of each other were simply perfect._

_ -There is no charm equal to the tenderness of heart._

After staring at the not a few moments after finish reading it, Kurt suddenly knew why he had woken with that empty gut feeling of emptiness and loneliness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_A smooth hand brushed away the strands of hair covering Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes fluttered opened as he soothed into the touch of the fingertips running through his hair. The gentle touch so familiar , yet he didn't want it to end. He leaned into the touch for more. _

_ He remained there for quite sometimes as he scooted closer to the other warm body and remained holding each other as the other started to gently lay loving kisses on his forehead._

_ He wanted this feeling to never end. He wanted to stay like this forever._

the words _"I love you..."_ faded before Kurt was awoke from his dream.

Kurt got out of bed and headed down the hall towards the kitchen till he heard Rachel and Finn -who had stayed over from Christmas eve the night before- arguing through loud whispers, trying to make out what they were saying but barely being able to.

"You nearly told him on Thanksgiving? What's wrong with you?!" Rachel scolded.

"He needs to know the truth, Rachel!" Finn argued back.

"That's what the therapist is for!" Rachel pointed out.

"And what if he never gets it back, Rachel?"

"Don't you dare say that! He will!" Rachel said, trying to convince the both of them.

"He needs to know!"

"Finn, no! He didn't want it like this, we promised Bl-" Rachel was cut off once Kurt walked into the room, rubbing his eyes and limping sleepily.

"Morning ,Kurt." Rachel said, wide-eyed as she had the fear he may have heard their brief argument.

Kurt just waved in response as he still adjusted to being awake.

"Hungry?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." He said.

"Tea, Coffee?"

"Tea sounds nice," He replied. "What time is it?"

"Just after 9:00. Start getting ready, your appointment at the therapist is in an hour." Rachel said.

**XXXX**

"So, Mr. Hummel. Last time you were here, we reflected back to just before the last memory you had. Anything unusual happen since then?" The therapist had asked whilst flipping through some paper work clipped on a clip work.

She was a gentle, beautiful woman with red hair and a fragile, skinny figure within her mid-thirties who showed concern for Kurt and clearly showed that she wanted to help with his memory.

Kurt shook his head in response.

It wasn't that he felt awkward around her, he just honestly wasn't sure what to say.

"No strange dreams or such?" She asked.

Kurt thought back to the gentle dream he had in the morning which had butterflies flying in his stomach. It wasn't the first like this, but it was loving. It felt so right.

"A few." He admitted.

"Tell me about them." She said.

"Well, there's this man-"

"Tell me about this man." She cut in.

"He's beautiful. He's gentle-"

"Have you seen this man before?"

"Only in my dreams." He admitted.

"What does he look like?"

"I-I'm not sure." He admitted, trying to think back as hard as he could to the dream. "I can't make out the full image of his face."

"But you say he was beautiful, is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes." He simply said.

"How would you know?" She questioned.

"Because that's what I'm thinking in the present of the dream." He admitted.

"I see," She began. "You know, Kurt. You say these dreams happen often?"

"Yes."

"And he's in every single one?"

"Yes."

"Usually when I deal with someone in your position with dreams like these, we usually find they aren't dreams, they're memories." She explained.

Kurt went wide-eyed that thought that these may be memories made him shiver.

**XXXX**

Kurt sat outside a cafe not far from his and Rachel's apartment. He repeated what his therapist had said his head how these dreams may be memories. Was he finally starting to gain his memory? Was it finally coming back?

He began also thinking of the letter he had received that day.

He reached into his messenger bag and clutched onto it as he reread it.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ You were the light that shone into the dim world I had known long before you strolled into my black and white shaded world and turned it bright once again. It honestly kills me in more ways than one to be apart from you like this. You were my dream that came true, Kurt Hummel._

_ I love you._

_ -Go confidently in the direction of your dreams. Live the life you have imagined._

He sat on one of the outdoor tables as he sipped his coffee, spacing out into thoughts.

"Kurt?" A voice of a man called out. Kurt turned around to see a a tall, skinny figured man standing behind him with a cup of coffee in his hand with a surprise look on his face.

He was attractive, but unfamiliar and something in him boiled, but he was unsure why.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?" He asked with sudden surprise.

"I-I'm sorry?" Wondering as to what the stranger was referring to. How did he know who he was?

"I heard you were in the hospital," He said. "In a coma..."

"Well I woke." He said with a quirked eyebrow, still curious as to who this person was.

"I can see that clearly," The man said with wide eyes as he pulled out a chair. "Can I...?"

"Y-yeah, sure." Kurt said.

"I can't believe you're here. Awake." He said, still wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?" Kurt asked.

"Sebastian." He introduced.

Rachel was strolling past till she had heard the sound of Kurt's laughter. She turned and saw Kurt laughing while chattering with..._Sebastian_. She stormed straight to the table.

"Kurt?" She questioned.

"Oh, hey Rachel." He said whilst still calming down his laughter.

"What are you doing here?" She said, eyeing the taller boy across from Kurt.

"I finished up at the therapist and decided to get some coffee and then Sebastian came along." Kurt said. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" he pointed out.

"No, I finished off with work and I was on my way to go get us some food." She said whilst watching Sebastian watch Kurt.

"Why?" Rachel said in a bitchy tone towards Sebastian.

"What?" He said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" She bit at him.

"I came down to New York for work, decided to get coffee and bumped into Kurt." He said while starring at Kurt, not once leaving his gaze for a second.

"Hey, you know what?" Rachel rhetorically asked with the bitch tone once again. "I kind of feel like coffee. How about you go get me a cappuccino ,Sebastian?"

Sebastian snapped out of his stare of Kurt. "Why don't you-"

"Sebastian, now." She said, giving the look.

"Alright, just give me a second." He said as he stood and left.

Rachel noticed that Kurt was admiringly checking Sebastian out from behind as he walked off which angered Rachel further.

"Kurt!" She scolded.

"What?" He responded.

"Sebastian? really?"

"He's quite attractive, isn't he?" he said through a giggle.

"You can't do this!"

"Do what, Rachel?" He asked, wondering where she was getting at.

"How can you so shamelessly check another guy out?" She snapped.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?" He asked, starting to get annoyed himself.

"How can you do this to Blaine?" She said in a sudden then let out a gasp as she brang her hand to cover her mouth.

Kurt just looked at her with a quirked eyebrow and a facial expression of pure confusion.

"Who's Blaine?"


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING: Kurtbastian. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Thanks for agreeing to this with me. You're the only one that makes any sense." Kurt explained as he took a sip from his coffee.

"That's not a problem. I wouldn't turn down an opportunity to spend time with you," Sebastian said as he gave Kurt a wink and grinned widely.

Kurt blushed a timid pink and begun sinking in his seat in pure embarrassment.

"So why have you been calling me up so often? What's been going on?" Sebastian said with concern in his voice which startled Kurt of the sudden tone change.

"I actually don't know," Kurt admitted. "Rachel has been acting weird lately and Finn's presence lingers a lot longer than what I'm comfortable with recently."

"But he's your brother." Sebastian stated.

"But recently he's been acting strange around me as well. It's as if...they're hiding something."

"What could they possibly be hiding?" Sebastian asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Kurt reached into his messenger bag and pulled out an already-opened envelope and passed it to Sebastian.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A letter. I've been getting one every single day for the past 5 months."

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Sebastian repeated. Kurt nodded in response. "And you think Rachel and Finn are behind it?"

"I'm not saying they're behind it, but why do they refuse to tell me anything. It's not fun to have 12 years of your memory gone." Kurt said. "A lot can happen in just one year, let alone _12_."

"So they haven't informed you on your past at all?" Sebastian questioned.

"No. Every time I try to confront them about the letter and question them, they tend to act all awkward and instantly change the subject." He said. "Finn made it clear he knew something on Thanksgiving."

"Can I...?" Sebastian asked-referring to read the letter in his hand.

"By all means, go for it."

Sebastian gently opened the letter.

_Kurt,_

_ Here's to a new year, baby. I hope this would be the year where all the lost years you've lost come back to you, however, I suggest you take this opportunity to set a goal, a New year's resolution. Don't let this pull you back. Don't hold yourself back. No longer should you weigh yourself down with the memory of your clipped wings. Remind yourself that they have grown and you're able to now spread them and fly. Why would you waste such an ability? Remind yourself ,Kurt. I believe in you._

_ -Some things just couldn't be protected from the storm. Some things simply needed to be broken off...Once the old things were broken off, amazingly beautiful things grow in their place._

"Well?" Kurt simply questioned, curious to what Sebastian's though of the letter would be.

"It's...interesting." Sebastian simply said. "And you've no idea who writes these?"

"Not a clue."

"Huh. Well there's no need to worry ,Kurt." He said.

"But it really gets to me, you know? I mean, they clearly stated we've had history together. This could be the key to all my lost memories." Kurt said.

"Look, Kurt. You're over thinking all of this. You've been stressing out way too often. How about /i drive you back home and I'll allow you to relax." Sebastian suggested.

"That does sound nice." Kurt admitted.

The drive to Kurt's apartment was silent, but far from awkward. Sebastian parked outside of the apartment building and allowed Kurt to hop out of the car.

"Thanks, Sebastian. I needed someone to talk to." He simply said.

"Kurt, Wait." Sebastian simply said before Kurt could close the passenger door as Sebastian unbuckled his seat belt and exited the car himself. He walked over to Kurt and stood directly in front of him.

"Look, Kurt. I don't want you to feel as if you're alone. In case you haven't realized, I'm here for you and I'll _always_ be here for you. For as long as you need me." Sebastian informed him. Kurt didn't respond to what Sebastian had said, instead just starred back at him.

It was now or never Sebastian thought.

"Look, Kurt. I really care for you." He admitted and he leaned down to kiss Kurt and lingered for a few seconds.

As he pulled away, Sebastian examined Kurt's face to see if there were any signs of discomfort. Kurt just looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Sebastian apologized. "I don't know what came over me, I-"

Kurt pulled Sebastian back down in a desperate kiss, devouring his mouth with his own.

Sebastian relaxed in the kiss and just savored the taste of Kurt.

Kurt voluntarily allowed access for Sebastian's tongue which slid by Kurt's parted lips with no hesitation and began twirling his tongue against Kurt.

"No, stay." Was all Kurt had said once they had parted. Kurt's eyes were bright with hope.

"Okay." Sebastian simply said breathlessly. He wasn't going to turn such an offer down.

They continued kissing and devouring each other's mouths as Kurt began smoothly raking his fingers along Sebastian's clothed abs.

Sebastian pressed into Kurt's thigh to let him feel just how hard he was. Kurt gasped in response and began thrusting his hips in thin air.

Sebastian slipped his thigh between Kurt's to give him some friction. Kurt moaned in response as he began grinding against Sebastian's leg.

"Let's take this upstairs?" Sebastian suggested. Kurt nodded in response.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Kurt?" Rachel called out as she approached Kurt's bedroom.

Once Rachel got to Kurt's room she lightly pushed the door open to only make a slight creaking noise and gasped at what she had just saw before her eyes: Kurt and Sebastian asleep in each others arms and only a thin sheet covering their naked bodies.

_Kurt and Sebastian slept together._  
_ Kurt. And. Sebastian. Slept. Together._

"Oh my God..." Rachel mumbled under her breath in pure shock mixed with anger as she made her escape from the doorway and into the kitchen to fetch a glass of water to cool herself down.

The moment Kurt woke up, Sebastian had already left. Just as he clearly told Sebastian to do the night before. He couldn't put his finger on it but he had a sick feeling in his gut. Almost like guilt but why? It swirled uncomfortably as he swung his feet on the edge of the bed and made his way out of the room limply, still slightly sore from the night before. He hadn't remembered ever losing his virginity but his instinct had told him he had and he knew what he wanted at present and he went with it.

Kurt looked on his side table and noticed that someone had placed a letter addressed to him on his bedside table. It didn't take a second before Kurt was ripping it opened and quickly opening it up.

_Kurt,_

_ Alone is something we assume we are all the time though the reality is, we're not. Don't break apart to what you truly are. Don't let yourself slip your mind. You had enough slipping from your mind these past months, don't let yourself be one of them. I know that by simply saying 'be strong', let's face it, won't happen, but it can help to let you know that I acknowledge your struggle. Do remember that others around you do too. Don't push it away. Embrace it._

_ -You've got to find yourself first. Everything else'll follow._

Kurt limply made it towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, looking through an opened catalogue that was left on the bench till Rachel slammed her hand down on the bench, startling Kurt.

"Rachel, you scared me!" Kurt said as he sighed.

"What were you thinking?!" Rachel snapped at him.

"About what?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"About last nights company." Rachel simply said.

"Oh. That." Kurt said, a little embarrassed that Rachel had knowledge of what he had gotten up to.

"Especially with Sebastian!" Rachel snapped.

"What have you got against him, Rachel?" Kurt asked defensively.

"You don't even know him well enough to start a relationship, Kurt!"

"Okay, hold up. First of all, who said this was a relationship? It was a one-night stand, nothing else. There is nothing more to it. Second, why are you even bothered about what I do with my life anyways?!" Kurt snapped, raising his tone as his patience took its toll and his rage began to burn.

"Because I care for you, Kurt!"

"Why do you care so much? What I do is none of your business, Rachel." Kurt stated.

"Because you're my best friend, Kurt." Rachel stated.

"No, Rachel, newsflash. Look, I don't even remember a time when you were even merely tolerable. I don't remember me even being able to look at you, let alone become friends with you and move in together." Kurt said with no shame.

"Oh wow. That hurt, Kurt." Rachel said, tears starting to build up. "You know, I'm sorry this has been so difficult for you but did you ever once consider on how others feel? How do you think I feel knowing that my best friend can't even remember our friendship, our memories, or as you say it, being tolerable? It hurts, Kurt. This doesn't only affect you." Rachel said, in tears by this point and began heading towards the front door, removing her handbag and coat off of the coat-hook.

"Wait, Rachel-" Kurt said, letting his harsh words sink into him and realize he could have worded it better.

"No, Kurt. It's fine." Rachel said before leaving and slamming the door. Kurt ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, mentally beating himself up.

**XXXX**

_"Hey, it's Rachel Berry. Leave a message"_

"Rachel, please stop ignoring my calls. I need to talk to you...apologize. In person. I'm sorry, Rachel. Just...come home, okay?" Kurt said in the message he left in Rachel's voice mail.

It had been a week since Rachel's and Kurt's minor fight which resulted in Rachel storming out. No calls, no sign. Not a single communication between the two since. Kurt had no idea where she had ended up which led his mind to exaggerate and assume the worst possible case.

Kurt stood by the window, letting his gaze go from the window to the wall clock as he watched each minute pass, still hoping that Rachel would accept his apology. Kurt couldn't handle the loneliness any longer and instantly started searching for the contact he'd had in mind. Sebastian. He let his finger ghost over the call button till a sudden change of emotion washed over him, causing him to click 'delete' in an instant and throwing his phone on the couch as fear began to arise. Kurt allowed to let his head fall in his arms in pure frustration. In that moment Kurt heard the door.

Rachel.

Kurt and Rachel stood staring at each other awkwardly before the silence broke.

"Hi." Rachel simply said awkwardly.

"Hi," Kurt replied. "Where have you been?"

"I've been around." Rachel said, unsure of what exactly to say.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I was thinking maybe of going to move in with Santana but I'll sleep on it tonight."

"Don't." Kurt said, approaching Rachel and bringing her into a hug which seemed to have made Rachel burst into tears and hugging him back tightly, not showing any signs of letting go.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You sure you'll be alright?" Rachel asked, sniffling as her tears began to pour.

"Yes, I'll be just fine. I promise." Kurt said, smiling as he took Rachel in his arms, hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you while you're in Lima."

"I'll miss you, too, Rachel."

"But you've started to get glimpses of your memory back. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Rachel said. That had been true. Kurt had recently remembered bits and pieces here and there of his time line but never in an order. Though Rachel denies it, Kurt knows that he's missing a major picture in his life that would trigger the memory flow and allow everything to fall into place. There's a huge gap within his junior and Senior years that he simply can't recall as well as other missing pieces that just don't fit the puzzle.

"Rachel, It's only a couple of weeks. Don't you worry. I'll be back before you know it, Okay?" Kurt said, letting Rachel slip out of his hold.

"Okay," She said while sniffling. "Now go, I don't want you missing your flight and blaming me." She encouraged.

With one last wave as Kurt stood in between the border of the door, he left.

Kurt had decided to go to Lima for a few weeks after his dad had suggested it. Kurt owed it to his dad. He hadn't seen him since Thanksgiving and it killed the both of them. After all, even though most grown men would never admit it, he missed his dad, he need him.

After all, Kurt wasn't even in the right head space. He was mentally a different age to what he really was. He still believed he was a teenager. There was no denying that. And to be away from home when mentally he'd been much too young scares Kurt to death. Sure, he'd been independent at a young age but not enough to be away from his father. Though Kurt felt comfortable in New York City, it didn't feel like home. Kurt had gathered that possibly it may not be the place that was telling him that it wasn't home.

The flight had been a bit rough with turbulence-which always startled and scared Kurt. Despite the ride, all Kurt could think of was seeing his dad again. He was looking forward to returning home where Carole welcomes him in open arms, Finn living at home just "temporarily", and his Dad being a little too proud that his little boy is back home.

"My boy!" Burt screamed out the moment he saw Kurt. Kurt attempted to scan the room to see where Burt was calling from till he was attacked by Burt's a-little-too-tight hug. Kurt couldn't breathe and was pretty sure his right shoulder-blade was going to dislocate. "Kurt, it's so good to see you!" Burt said enthusiastically then grabbed Kurt's face and placed a kiss on his forehead, lingering a little.

"You too, Dad." Kurt said, trying to gather air as Burt squeezed all the breath from his lungs out of it.

"Allow me." Burt said, taking a hold of Kurt's suitcase.

"No, it's fine, Dad." Kurt said.

"I mean it, Kurt. Let go." Burt demanded, Kurt let go, watching his dad pull his suitcase along with a grin, Kurt couldn't but smile back.

**XXXX**

"Hey, Little bro!" Finn called out and instantly approached Kurt with an embrace the moment Kurt walked through the door.

"Oh, Kurt, hunny." Carol greeted as she walked down stairs and embraced Kurt. "How are you doing?" Carol asked.

"I'm good, thank you. You're hair!" Kurt had noticed. It had grown a lot from his memory, of course, it's been years. He had skyped with Carol, of course, though to see how much she had changed from his memories in flesh is quite extraordinary. He didn't want to point out any of the wrinkles that her and his dad had gotten, that'd just be rude. "How's things?" Kurt politely asked back.

"Don't worry about me, everything's still the boring same. Look at you, off your crutches and looking better," Carol said. "How are the check ups going?"

"They're, um, good." Kurt said, giving Carol the most comforting smile he can.

"That's good, I'll take your stuff to your room and you can get comfortable." Carol said, taking the suitcase from Burt and into Kurt's old room upstairs.

Kurt eyed the room. He most definitely could not remember the last time he had physically been there but a lot has changed over the years. The place was decorated much differently, new additions of photos of events that he had not recalled living. He was scanning the surroundings till something had caught his eyes. An A5 photo that had been taken professionally. It was hung in the Dinning room which Kurt could see through an open space. He noticed he was in the image, wearing a suit, smiling and looking eye-to-eye with...who was that? Kurt could barely make out the image and decided to step closer till...

"Hey, you alright? You're spacing out." Finn said as he stepped in Kurt's view.

"Wha-yeah. I'm fine." Kurt said, trying to look over Finn's shoulder.

"Well come on." Finn said, tugging at Kurt's wrist and pulling him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked, looking back to see the image grow further as he was pulled out the door.

"Breadsticks, of course. There are people expecting you." Finn announced.

**XXXX**

Carol and Burt were in the kitchen as Carol prepared dinner for the two of them since the boys were out having dinner with their friends. Burt entered the room holding out an envelope.

"I think we found the right letter to give him." Burt announced, moving over to his toolbox left on the bench, taking this time to organize his tools.

A beat of silence then, "Um, Burt?" Carol said, realizing something that had slipped both their minds.

"Mmm?" Burt responded, digging through his tools.

"We forgot the picture." Carol said.

"What picture?"

"Kurt and Blaine's wedding." Carol announced. But stopped everything

Burt instantly stopped his movement of hands. "Oh. That picture."

**XXXX**

"I told you I would've been fine with driving if you didn't force me to drink! Now we have to go back there tomorrow and get to car again." Kurt said, stumbling through the door-Not overly drunk, but beyond sober.

"It's fiiiine!" Finn slurred as he nearly tripped over his own feet till Kurt catched him, Finn hooking Kurt under his arm for support.

"Alright, come on," Kurt said, helping Finn the best he could to escort him to the couch, allowing Finn to slump down on to the sofa, falling asleep almost immediately. "There we are".

Kurt looked up to the dinning room once he had untangled Finn's arm from his shoulders and noticed that the picture that was hanging there earlier was no longer there. He couldn't possibly have imagined it. If anything, he was imagining that it wasn't that it wasn't there considering he was drunk and his sight was hazy.

Kurt head towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, looking at the mail on the bench, flicking through the mail. Kurt had never gotten used to the bills being addressed to Mr and Mrs Hummel After his dad had married Carol. Drinking his glass of water, he hadn't thought anything of the letters that he had starred at as he spaced out till...

_Kurt,_

The letter had been clearly addressed to him. In a heartbeat Kurt yanked the letter, put the glass down, and ripped it opened.

_Dear Kurt,_

_ As Paddy Ashdown once said, "We have invented a new human a new human right here-the right to return home after war". Kurt, you've been at war with yourself far too long. Don't. I want you to do me a favor. When you can, go to the Lima Bean, present this letter, they'll know what you're waiting for._

_ -A punishment to some, to some a gift, and to many a favor._

_ Love, B._

Kurt couldn't believe it. It was signed off. Signed off as 'B'. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Kurt wasn't sure what the Lima Bean was but that didn't matter, what mattered was that he was getting closer in finding out who this mystery writer was.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hello?" Kurt said, as he entered the coffee store. This place must really been going down hill in the market business because he was the only one there.

A boy, no more than the age of 15, surely, who seemed to still be new at his job appeared behind the counter.

"Hi, how are you?" He greeted.

"Hi, um, I was asked to come here." Kurt said, handing the letter over to the boy who took it.

The boy looked beyond confused and disappeared in the back room. Not long later, an older man showed up.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel. How are you today?" The man asked with a cheerful smile.

It took Kurt by surprise that the man expected an answer. "I'm...good, thanks."

"Wonderful. Now, take a seat if you please..,Mr. Hummel." The man said, taking a pause which seemed to have been for the purpose to remember Kurt's name. You're order shouldn't take long at all."

Kurt was full of questions, mainly on how the man knew his last name. Though, Kurt didn't question aloud and went to take a seat on one of the near by tables.

He looked around, taking in the surroundings till his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. He rolled his eyes at the caller ID before rejecting the call: Sebastian.

It wasn't that he didn't like Sebastian, he just didn't want anything between them. He had clearly stated that it was just a one time thing when they had spent the night together-though Sebastian had seemed to not agree with that. He'd tried to get through Kurt to talk him into reconsidering but Kurt had already put his foot down on his answer.

"And here we are." The man said, holding out a coffee cup with two hands-one gripping the cup, the other hovering just under the base to, what seems like, catch any leakage that may drip-and a magazine being tucked under his arm pit.

"Oh," Kurt said, taking the paper cup. "Thank you".

"Careful, it's hot." The man said, placing the magazine on the table, and turned to walk away.

"Uh, excuse me?" Kurt called out just before the man had left. "What is this exactly?".

"Non-fat mocha."

_You know my coffee order?_  
_ Of course, I do._

Kurt rubs his temples at the sudden headache and looks down at the magazine: VOGUE

Kurt scanned the cover: Jennifer Lopez being the star of the glossy front cover, wearing a scarlet coloured dress. It wasn't till Kurt was ready to turn the first page that he realized,

Apr.  
Apr 2012.

Eight months from October.  
The month Kurt fell in his coma.

Kurt had begun to think that it was no accident that this specific magazine had ended up on his table. It wasn't a coincident.

Kurt bends the magazine to flick through the magazine and pauses when a letter slips out.

_Kurt,_

This was _definitely_ not an accident.

Instead of fetching for the note that had slipped to the floor, Kurt looked at the tittle of the page first, 'How to beat a migraine', then grabbed the letter, opening it and reading it.

_ Dear Kurt,_

_ I know, the headache thumps and lingers. The commotion around you wears a cloak of mysteries. It's a scattered puzzle. I've been told not to promise you anything, but I know you, Kurt. I know you're strong. I promise you this scattered puzzle will come together. Don't over think, Don't try to push. Rely on time. It'll come together. It'll all entwine. It'll make sense and I apologize when it does. I'm truly sorry. Sorry for so much._

_ -Time is an equal opportunity employer. Each human being has exactly the same number of hours and minutes every day. Rich people can't buy more hours. Scientists can't invent new minutes. And you can't save time to spend it on another day. Even so, time is amazingly fair and forgiving. No matter how much time you've wasted in the past, you still have an entire tomorrow._

Sincerely, B

_ I'm truely sorry_, Kurt reads over. _Sorry for what?_-right, time. Must await for time to tick, not over think. If this person tends to know Kurt as much as he implies, he trusts that what he says. He follows his suggestion on how to break through all of this.

Kurt had spent the rest of his visit at the Lima Bean enjoying his low-fat mocha, reading through the VOGUE magazine, catching up on what he'd missed, noticing how much certain celebrities had aged in the years and not knowing the rest, but reading their stories regardless.

It didn't take Kurt long at all till he finished his coffee and got up and left unknowingly with the VOGUE magazine still in his hand.

"Burt?" Carole called out from the kitchen as soon as Kurt entered through the front door.

"No, it's me." Kurt replied.

"Oh, where were you, honey?" Carole shouted over the sound of running water. Kurt took it that Carole must had been doing the dishes.

"A coffee store of a sort. I think it was called the Lima Bean." Kurt replied entering the door frame of the kitchen.

"Oh, yes. How was it?"

"It was fine. Business seemed to have gone down hill for them." Kurt said.

"Coffee any good, though?"

"Actually, yes." Kurt said. A few moments of nothing but dishes clanking and water till, "Where's everyone else?"

"Finn's asleep and your father should be home any minute, now. He went down to the newsagent to buy lottery tickets".

"Ah," Kurt says and chuckles under his breath a little. "He's still buying those. No luck, I suppose?"

"What makes you say that?" Carole says, a grin clear on her face.

"Considering you're not living in a mansion and driving a convertible".

"Point taken," Carole said. "But that doesn't matter, your father can still dream. Who knows what the future holds for him. He might, who knows. Just have to wait and see as time passes.

Time.

Just like a bad smell, the word tends to follow him around. Come to think of it, every note he has received has suited the very moment he was living. How? How had this been the case in every. Single. One. How has every word inked entwine so well with each situation-

The sound of the door opening and dangling of keys had snapped Kurt out of his train of thought.

"There you are!." Carole announces, shutting the water and greeting

_Oh, there you are._

Kurt rubs his temples at the thumping headache.

"You alright, Kiddo?" Burt asked as he entered the kitchen with Carole following behind him.

"What? Yeah. Yeah, just fine. Just a bit of a headache." Kurt said, minimizing the truth.

"Since you're home now, can you fix the shelf that fell in the bathroom, please." Carole said.

Burt growled in his throat. "Fine," He sighed. "At least allow me to get changed first. Kurt, do you mind getting me the Sexkant m. Stift screwdriver?"

"Are your tools still in the basement?" Kurt asked.

"Yea-yeah." Burt said, exiting the room.

The moment Kurt entered the basement, the cold air hit. It smelt of sawdust and you could feel the empty spaces hugging you. After blindly searching for the switch, he made his way down the wooden stairs and walked over to where Burt used to keep his toolbox through the cardboard box infested floor. Nothing. Of course, it's been 12 years; he would have changed it at some point in those years.

"Dad!" Kurt shouts, as he start moving objects on the shelves-which mainly contain containers of testing paints-to see if any toolboxes are revealed.

No response.

"Dad, where do you put it?!" Kurt yelled, louder this time.

Kurt now moved on to Burt and Carole's old drawers which were now being used for storage of a bunch of unorganized things being scattered around. Kurt dug into the first drawer. Nothing but packs of different sized batteries, pens which most likely dried out, and tiny stack of notepads.

The next drawer, revealing CD's without the cases or with plastic sleeves, obviously pirated and cheap with bad quality that Burt would pick up from the markets.

The third drawer, not but files and papers. Kurt searched the back of the drawer incase it may had fallen from the top drawers. Nothing, again. Kurt didn't think anything of the papers till he glanced at the typed writing.

**Debbie Jones T.D., **  
** Office: 23 Hill St, N.Y.C, Winston private hospital.**  
** Email: DrDJones **

Kurt had never heard of a Debbie Jones but what had caught Kurt's eye was that it was addressed to 'N.Y.C' which means it couldn't possibly belong to Finn or Carole. Kurt had assumed that it may had been addressed to Burt during the six months he had stayed there, waiting for Kurt to wake. Kurt scanned through the letter till...

_...With great regret we inform that the leukemia was positive._

Leukemia? this couldn't possibly be addressed to Burt, he didn't have any sort of cancer as far as he knew. The worst Burt's health had been was when he had a heart attack.

"Have you found it yet, Bud?" Burt said, startling Kurt, causing Kurt to shove the letter back in the door, shutting it as best he could in a heartbeat and turning to Burt like a teenage boy who had just been caught with pornography.

"Ah, I couldn't find it." Kurt said.

Burt sighed. "That's alright. It's just at that bottom drawer behind you." Burt says, approaching to where Kurt was standing to search into the drawer.

Kurt moved out-of-the-way, next to a dusty bookshelf. He scanned the books and noticed the William McKinley year books stacked neatly. He went to reach for his senior year book to look through till he realized something quite odd:

"There's a year missing," Kurt points. " there's a year missing of the year books."

"Yeah..." Burt replies.

"Why is there a year missing?"

"Found it!" Burt said. "Come on, we need to get that shelf fixed before Carole kills me. I've been putting it off for months now".

**XXXX**

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Kurt asked Burt as he marched into the kitchen while Burt was re-wiring some sort electric car key.

"Tell you what?" Burt asked a little startled at Kurt's sudden attitude.

"About the cancer!" Kurt announces.

Kurt had been frustrated. He couldn't believe they had kept such a secret for so long.

"What? I didn't think it was relevant-"

"Of course it's relevant!" Kurt said.

"It was just prostate cancer and I didn't even have it for a year, Kurt." Burt said.

"Wait, what? You had prostate cancer? Anything else you're hiding?" Kurt rhetorically asked, very clearly annoyed. "I'm not talking about prostate cancer, I'm talking about leukemia!"

"Wait, what?" Burt asked, all colour fading from his face.

"I saw the letter." Kurt announced.

"Kurt, I don' have-nor have I ever had-Leukemia. No one in this current household has." Burt pointed out.

"What? But I-"

"You must have miss-read it, Kurt. I promise you I haven't had leukemia."

"Oh, well..."

"It's okay." Burt said.

"You said it's gone, correct?" Kurt asked.

"Correct, don't worry about me." Burt said. With that, Kurt walked out.

"What was that about?" Carole asked as she entered the kitchen.

"He's going to be hurt real soon..." Burt said.


End file.
